Season 1 ( My Way )
by 36ChloemusR5
Summary: Almost exactly like the show, but BENTHAN. WHOO! Boy x boy pairing. Don't like, don't read, but seriously, why wouldn't you want to? I mean, like I said, ' BENTHAN. WHOO! ' :D
1. Lawn Of The Dead

My Babysitter's A Vampire:

- Lawn Of The Dead -

Ethan's POV:

" Think about it, dude, anything we want! Cash, cars, candy!" Benny, my boyfriend, exclaimed as we walked through the halls of ' Whitechapel High '.

" So, you only use magic spells for stuff that starts with a ' C '?" I chuckled.

Benny just sighed and continued.

" Once, we were lonely high-school noobs; now we're vampire-killing, spell-casting rockstars! The world is our oyster!"

" Have you ever actually had oysters? Not something you'd want to swallow - more like something you'd cough up."

" Yeah, nice - nice image to start the day, but there's the image I need. " He then put on his flirty smile and winked at me.

I just blushed and gave him a peck on the cheek.

" I know you're the " seer " and all, but I can see you with me. "

" I already _am _with you, but I appreciate the sweet comment. " I smiled. " Also, keep the magic on the down-low, remember? Life _just _got back to normal. "

" Would you relax?! I got this! " He then gave me a quick kiss on the lips, before walking of to talk to an upset Della, with a bunch of flowers and _no, _I'm not jealous. 1. I trust Benny; he may be bi, but he loves me and only me. And 2. He's always been about helping people, which is one of the things I love about him and trust me.. There are _many_ things...

Sarah then walked up to me.

" Can I talk to you?" She asked.

" Hey! How goes it? What's new?" I replied.

" Can I borrow $20?... Friend? It's for a good cause... "

" $20?... Like... Now? Um... "

I then turned around to look at Benny, who winked at me in return.

I smiled as he came back.

" Awesome news! Della's dog died!" He exclaimed, happily.

" And that's good news?" Sarah questioned, unsure.

Benny laughed a little.

" Yeah. "

" I've gotta go.. Later. " Sarah then walked off.

I sent her a small wave.

" She said she loved my flowers and t_hen, _she said she'd do anything to bring her dog back... _Anything. _" I then raised an eye-brow at him. " Dude, I'm kidding!... What if someone magically brought her dog back? Can you imagine how grateful she would be?!"

I then nodded in agreement, but then got what he was saying and instantly eyed him.

" No! No, Benny, you can _not _bring her dead dog back to life! "

" Wont know until we try, right? " He then winked at me and clicked his tongue, before walking off again.

" BENNY. STOP!" I went to grab ahold of him, but he just continued walking. I sighed. " If Harry Potter were here, he'd... Smack you around!" I exclaimed and then walked off in the same direction.

Benny's POV:

I was showing Ethan of a recording of my grandma that I filmed with my camera, while she was watching TV and... She didn't seem too happy...

_" Hey, Grandma... I was just wondering if there's any magic that could bring, say a small animal back from the dead?... " I asked._

_She then paused the TV and looked at me, from the chair._

_" Why are you asking me that?" _

_" I... Uh.. It's for a report... At school... "_

_She then raised an eye-brow at me._

_" Uh, huh?... " She really wasn't buying it._

" See?! Those crazy wrinkles are hiding something, I know it!" I told Ethan.

" Ugh. Benny, maybe you should just conjure up a bracelet for this girl? I mean, re-animating a dead dog is an over-kill... " He replied.

" _No, _it's ' under-kill '. "

Ethan then sent me a confused look.

" Because the dog would be _un-killed_... Duh. "

" Ugh. You _don't _even know how to do it!"

" No, but I do know where to find the answers... Grandma's secret shelf!... "

Ethan then looked really scared.

" Secret shelf?... My bad feeling just got 10% more bad... "

I then looked at him, smiling, when there was a loud knock on the door and we both turned our attentions to the area.

Ethan's mom then walked in.

" Hey, guys. Ethan, dinner's almost ready. " She smiled and went to leave, when Ethan spoke again.

" What's that.. Aroma?.. " He then awkwardly laughed.

When I actually did laugh.

" Did Jane melt one of her dolls again?" I smiled, still laughing.

Ethan just glared at me, when his mom laughed and answered.

" Actually.. "

Ethan hit me on the leg and I just glared back at him, hurt.

" .. Ethan's dad is having a very, _very_ important client over for dinner this Friday, so.. I'm testing some recipes, from ' TV's Greatest Chefs ' and this kelp and kimchi ratatouille. You wanna try a sample?" She asked, looking at me.

" Egh.. Yum.. Er... I have to go... " I replied, looking at Ethan. While trying my best not to throw up, I left.

Ethan's POV:

" Honey?" My mom asked, since Benny obviously didn't want to try any of this disgusting food and honestly... I don't blame him.

Before I could answer, my mom put the spoon of " food " infront of my face and I didn't have the heart to decline, so I hesitantly ate it - trying not to gag.

" Mm. " I looked at her, trying my best to act like I was enjoying it.

I had a bit on my chin and so she used her thumb to wipe it off... _Moms..._

" Can you do me a favour and tell Sarah I'm not going to be needing her Friday night?" She asked, as she placed a hand on my shoulder. " Because we're going to be having our gourmet dinner!" She fake smiled. She then looked at the " so called ' food ' " awkwardly.

" Okay. Cool. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have a Friday night off. " I agreed, with my mouth full. She patted me on the shoulder and then left.

" What?! So, now I can't even get babysitting money?!" Sarah screeched down the phone. " Alright, perfect.. "

I listened to her, while scraping my plate clean of that... Stuff.

" Why do you need money all of a sudden?" I asked, placing the plate back on my desk.

Sarah's POV:

" Forget it. I still have some other options... See ya. " I then hung up the phone, only to be made jump by Erica speaking to me.

" So... "

I gasped and turned around, relieved to see it was her.

" ... How is your little pet nerd?" She asked.

" Oh, you know... Nerdy... Look, the reason I wanted to talk to you, is that-" I then got cut off by her gasping.

" You changed your mind about flying down to the city this weekend?! I knew it. We are going to tear. It. Up. "

" Erica! You know fledglings can't fly! Not for free, which is why I need to ask you - can I borrow some money? I'll pay you back!

" Money? If you would just wake up and smell the plate list, then you can _take _whatever you want and whoever you want!"

" I understand, but-"

" Bup, bup... In fangs, we trust - all others pay cash! "

Her head then snapped up, looking behind me.

" Ah, my food's here. Call me when you're... Ready. " She then patted me on the shoulder and walked off to a group of jocks.

I heard her hiss and I just sighed.

Ethan's POV:

I was waiting for Benny outside my house, when he rode along the path, on his bike and stopped infront of me.

" Hey! I got your text - what's up?" I asked, leaning in and kissing him on the lips.

He smiled, kissed me on the cheek and then spoke.

" Took these from Grandma's secret shelf!" His face then lightened up.

" How do you know which vile has the potion to bring a dog back?"

" I thought you might use a vision to see which one has the bring back to life juice?" He awkwardly hinted at me.

I obviously looked unsure, because Benny carried on.

" Come on, E! Help renite a fair maiden with her beloved pet!... One touch? "

I sighed and gave in.. _Damn Benny and his adorableness..._

" Uh.. D-okay. "

" Yes!"

He then handed me the vials.

" Okay, now... Focus. "

I then got a vision.

_Blue: A raven._

_Red: Hairy fingernails._

_Yellow: Someone coming out of the ground._

" This... Angry birds. " I told Benny, as I handed him the blue vial.

" Right on. " Benny said.

" This one... Grows hair on your fingernails..?" I said, as I passed him the red one.

" Cool. "

" This. This one's it, but-"

" SWEET. " Benny exclaimed, snatching the tube from my hand. " Della's dead dog thanks you... " He then got back on his bike.

" Wish me luck, I have a long road ahead... And a pooch to summon from the dead... " He then gave me a quick kiss on the lips and returned facing the path. " ENGAGE. " He then rid off.

" Benny-Benny, WAIT!" I tried to get ahold of him, but he was already too far up the path. " Benny... Ugh. "

Rory then appeared next to me, making me jump when he spoke.

" BOO!" He exclaimed, scaring the life out of me.

" AHHHHHH!" I shouted, jumping back. " Don't _do_ that!" I warned.

" I was working on my ninja skills! Check out my new card!" He said, handing me a small card, with a grin.

" What does that mean?"

" I'm Rory. Vampire... _Ninja._" He told me, swiftly removing the card from my hand and retrieving it.

" _Ugh. _Look, Benny's gone to Della's and I don't know where she lives. Do you?"

" No.. But I know a short way to find out!" He then put an arm around my waist and a hand on my shoulder. " _Air Rory. _" And before I knew it, he had lifted me into the skies and, once again, I was screaming.

Benny's POV:

I was sneaking around Della's backyard, looking for her dog's grave, or something, I don't know...

" Here, dead Dog... " I whistled. " Here, boy... " I continued whistling.

I then stopped when I found a grave, with a sign marked ' _Beloved PUFFLES: In Loving Memory '_.

" BINGO. "

I then undid the yellow vile.

" I have an ' after-life wake-up call ', for one ' Puffles... The Dead Dog '... "

I started pouring a little onto the soil, but decided I was in-need for a lot more and so I tipped quite a bit into the ground.

The floor sparkled.

I just watched as it did nothing, when I was made jump by something falling from the sky.

" AHHHH! Wait... Ahh. " I exclaimed, as I was knocked to the ground, on my back. " Ethan! Do _not _sneak up on a dude who's awakening the dead!... "

" Keep it down! Come on... Let's go, before you do something stupid. I mean.. _More _stupid... "

" Ugh. Too late. I already did. Nothing happened, I-" We both then got made jump when something jumped from behind us.

We both screamed as Rory shouted ' _Booyah!' _- clearly proud of himself.

" Rory.. I don't care how... _Un-dead _you are, if you do that again.. I _kill _you.. " I warned, pointing a finger in his direction.

" To _kill _Vampire-Ninja, you must first f_ind _Vampire-Ninja... "

Ethan just shook his head as I spoke again.

" Vampire-Ninja, yo-"

Me and Ethan both turned around to find that Rory was nowhere to be seen.

" Alright, that was kinda cool... Anyway, the potion had no effect at all. Maybe your vision was wrong... "

" My visions are _never w_rong. I mean, hey, I had that vision that we'd get together, didn't I?.. Was I wrong then?" He asked, smiling.

" But.. I think your Grandma was right... We shouldn't mess with the forces of life and death. " We then shared a long kiss, when Ethan then stood up, put a hand on my shoulder and walked off, to sit on a bench.

I followed him and sat beside him.

We just awkwardly sat there for a while, when we heard the sound of a small animal whimpering. Ethan was the first to notice it.

" Do you hear that?" He asked, shock in his eyes.

" No way. " I breathed, as we watched before us.

A small dog was making it's way out of the ground. _Puffles._

" IT'S ALIVE. " I exclaimed, loudly and Ethan shhed me, as we made our way to look at the dog.

" Whoa. " Rory said, as he appeared behind us again, but this time, it didn't quite scare us.

" That is the sweet sound of Benny scoring a kiss from Ethan? " I asked, hopeful.

" For what?" Ethan questioned.

" Oh, I'm sorry, Mr, but I was right.. I did it! I re-animated a dead dog!" I exclaimed, happily, leaning towards Ethan with a cheeky smile.

He returned that smile and leaned in, but only to be pulled apart from me, by Rory.

" Look, guys, this is adorable - it really is, but we should get going; I think Della's coming!" Rory explained.

I then sighed and picked up Puffles, putting him in a blanket.

Just as this was happening, a light appeared from a porch door from the second floor of the house.

" We have to go. "

" Yeah.. Now. " Ethan agreed. He then covered up the hole in the ground, with the soil and we all ran off. " Benny.. Benny, come on! " He whispered, as I jumped over a bench.

" Puffles?" Della asked, as she approached the gate of her upstairs patio.

" Can we put Puffles in _your _garage, just until morning? Grandma can _not _find out.. " I asked, as we set off down the road.

" What do I tell my parents if the find a dog of the _un-dead?!_"He replied, clearly not liking the idea.

" Ju-you'll think of something! You might wanna leave out the part about it being dead.. Earlier... "

" Yeah, _thanks!_"

" Oh, come on, don't be mad at me... " I started, using my best puppy-dog eyes. And, _of course_, he was on my side after that. He never can resist them! He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips.

" Fine.. " He smiled and then his expression turned serious again. " Just... _Promise _me this is the _LAST _time you raise anything from the grave..!"

" Look.. Just take it. " He told me, as he handed me the dog.. _By force. _" I swear, on my jedi honour, _Puffles _is the only animal I will _ever _bring back.. From the dead. " I then rested a hand on the left side of my chest.

" It.. Better be!" He replied, a little angrily and continued walking.

No one's POV:

The sprinklers in Della's backyard went off, causing the soil - soaked with magic - to glow and twinkle a lot more. The energy resting into the ground, affecting even more animals, but Ethan and Benny didn't know this... _Yet._

Ethan's POV:

" Morning, Puffle-pooch. " I smiled. " W-AHHHH!" I shouted and shut the door, as Puffle's eyes were now a glowing red and he seemed angry and ready to attack.

- At School -

Me and Benny were walking through the halls of school. While we usually hold hands, Benny was busy trying to control a box that held Puffles in.

" Benny, I'm telling you, something's wrong. That dog just isn't just haunted - he's evil! Tried to eat my hand this morning... " I told Benny, as I looked at my hand.

" Why? Didn't you feed him?" Benny asked.

" No! Sorry, I didn't have any dead-dog chow lying around!... "

" There's Della. When she sees Puffles, she will be so happy! Heh, wish me luck!" He then walked off, in Della's direction.

Just then Sarah appeared next to me again.

" Just tell me, what are you and _dumber _you up to this time?" She asked - referring to Benny.

" What? Uhm... Nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!..."

" I know your work when I see it!... I was trying out for a new sale's job... " She then explained her story about how a creepy animal, with red, glowing eyes jumped at her, while she was at a house.

" Look, all I did was help Benny, um... _Rescue _an innoocent girl's dog... "

We both then turned our attention to Puffles, who was growling at Della.

He started jumping up at her.

" PUFFLES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Della screamed, while running in circles, away from the dog.

" WAIT!" Benny shouted, as he followed the two. " Oh! She didn't even say ' thank you '!" He whined, as he came up to us, only to run off to Della again.

" Coincidence?... " I said to Sarah, innocently. " Ugh. Look, I can explain-"

" HEY!" Rory greeted, as he approached us. " WHAT IS UP?!"

" What happened to you?" I asked him, eyeing a few of his fingers that were in a few bandages.

" Weirdest thing! Last night, I went out for a crunchy-critter snack - _this _time, the snack fought back! I think it was possessed... "

Sarah let out a little chuckle.

" You don't need bandages, remember? Vampires can heal themselves. " She explained.

Rory then removed one of the bandages.

" Yo!"

He then removed the other.

" Fingers grow back fast! _Sweet! _High-five!"

" Did you guys _do _what I think you guys did?" Sarah asked, angrily.

" .. Raised dead animals from the grave, to help out a girl?... " I asked, already knowing the answer.

" Un-believable. " And with that she walked away.

" BENNY! GET IT OFF!" We heard Della scream. " GET IT OFF!"

Me and Benny ran to my house and were so relieved when we got there, safe.

" Whew! Phew... " Benny exclaimed. " Is it just me, or did that chipmunk look about ready to eat our eye-balls?... " Benny asked, as we leaned against the door.

" Huh... I think it's time we called in a little.. Magical back-up. " I suggested.

" What?! N-no! If Grandma finds out, who _knows _what she's gonna do to me!... Listen, if the potion, DID cause this, then it'll probably just burn out of gas, right? I'm sure the worst is over. "

We both then just flopped onto the couch. The news then came on.

It was talking about the animal attacks that have all been happening over town.

A tortoise then attacked the news reported.

" THAT'S TIBERIUS!" I exclaimed, sitting up-right on the couch.

" No! "

" Yeah! "

" But that's _crazy, _he ran away when you were, like, 8!"

Benny sat there with _the most _adorable confused look on his face. I couldn't help, but just stare at him.

Benny's POV:

" Er... E-Earth-to-Ethan..." I said, as I waved my hand in-front of Ethan's face.

" Wha-what? " He asked. _Awwh... He's so clueless, bless him._

" You kinda zoned out there, babe. "

" Oh, oh, sorry.. I just... You look so adorable. " This made me blush and I could tell he was blushing, too.

Ethan then smiled and leaned in, kissing me.

We both fell onto the couch, making out, when he then pulled away.

" Ethan, what's wrong?"

" I'm sorry. Just, with everything going on, we don't have time for this. "

I nodded in agreement and we both sat up.

" You and I have to talk with your Grandma. Now. "

" Uh. C-Couldn't we just.. Email her? "

Me and Ethan jumped when my Grandma appeared, at the door. "

" AHHHH! AH. I mean... Ah! Hi, Grandma!... "

" Something you twits want to tell me? " She asked, holding the yellow vile in her hand and tapping the lid.

- At Benny's Grandma's House -

Grandma was explaining how to get rid of all the evil critters.

" All I did was spill a few drops where the dog was buried!" I told her.

" A few drops is far too much! " She snapped.

" But.. Why are they so evil?" Ethan asked and I just rested my elbow on the table, with my chin in my hand, bored.

" You re-animated the _bodies_, but the _souls _have moved on!.. Mm. And a body with no soul is a demon's playground!... "

" Even if this brew works, how are we gonna track down all the un-dead critters?"

" Right. Here. " She started, as she picked up a flute from her shelves.

" Once the demons hear this enchanted flute, they'll come running, but you'd better be ready. "

I then took the flute from her hand.

" Don't worry, Grandma, I will not fail you!" I said, as I stood up, but sat back down once my Grandma spoke and took the flute, handing it to Ethan.

" Not you, Einstein, I need youhere to help me with this brew. Ethan can do it. Start at the side of the spill and then work your way back here. "

" Wait. Tonight's my dad's dinner, with his new client - mom will kill me if I miss it. " Ethan replied.

" Well, if _he _can't do it and _I _can't do it, then who's gonna play the stupid magic flute?" I questioned, looking at Grandma.

" What's your little blonde friend up to?" Grandma asked us.

" She's right... " Ethan smiled. " This sounds like a job for... "

" Vampire-Ninja. " We both chorused.

Ethan's POV:

- At My House -

I was doing up the buttons of my shirt, when I noticed Sarah in the kitchen.

" Sarah!" I smiled, still doing up the buttons to my shirt. " What are you doing here?... "

" Oh, great, they're here. " Sarah said to herself, as she placed down a plate on the side.

" What's with the waiter outfit?... "

" Your mom called me in a panic. And she offered double my babysitting rate... Totally rocking the sweater-vest, mister. Stylish, yet, stupid. "

" Fine, but.. There goes your tip. " I smiled and laughed inside.

She just glared at me.

Benny then walked - more like ran - through the backdoor and into the kitchen.

" Alright! We are locked and loaded witht he anti-potion!" He then spotted me and walked over to plant a soft kiss on my cheek.

" Benny, you're back. " I blushed and smiled. " Take position in your backyard and let 'em have it. "

" Alright and er, sweater-vest, can you tell the waitress I'll have a ' de café: triple mocha latte ' - no foam? " He laughed and Sarah grabbed a frying pan, about to hit him with it, when I stopped her.

" Ethan, I need you to come and meet our guests. " My mom told him, as she entered the kitchen. " Sarah, could you bring out the starters, please?"

" Yes, ma'am! " She answered, sweetly.

I followed my mother into the dining room.

" Everybody, this is our son, Ethan. " My mom introduced me.

" Hi.. Della and I have met... Kinda... " I said. And Della nodded and smiled, unsure, in return.

" Hey, Della! Did the dog come back?" Benny asked, as he stood behind me and my mom. I KNEW that wasn't the right thing to say, the minute it came out of his mouth.

Della then started crying.

" She's been worked up all week. Every dog she sees is " Puffles "... " Her dad explained.

Benny then awkwardly looked around and eventually left the room. I mean, I love him with all my heart, but sometimes he c_an _be a bit of an idiot... Yeah... A _" bit "_...

" I'm so sorry... " My mom started, as she joined the others at the dinner table.

I did the same, awkwardly staring up at the ceiling.

Just then, the magical flute started playing.

" Um.. What is that?" Dad asked.

" Oh.. Just.. A little dinner music... " I lied, as Sarah stood next to me, with a dish in her hands.

She then leaned down to my level and whispered to me.

" Rory's here and he looks happy about something.. That's _never _good. "

I nodded, as she walked off.

Benny's POV:

I was struggling to get my ammo strap thing off of my shoulder, when Ethan came in.

" Rory! What'd you do?!" He asked, whispering, but still in an angry tone. " How comes we can still hear your music?!" He continued, as he helped me out.

" Thanks. " I smiled.

He just patted me on the back in repsonse, smiling.

" I had.. An inspiration!" Rory started. He then told us about recording the tune and playing it back on a loop.

" So where's the player?" I whispered, while taking the flute off of him.

" I landed on the roof to look for _you _guys and then there was this psycho squirrel! And then I kinda dropped it down the chimney... " He explained.

" WHAT?!" Benny exclaimed.

" THE CHIMNEY?!" I had the same tone as Benny.

" Hey, _relax, _I know a way to get it back! When Santa comes- " Ethan then cut him off.

" Rory, shut up, you know the rules about plans involving Santa. " He warned. " So, now the music's in the house.. Which means-" Ethan was then cut off by someone screaming.

Ethan ran out of the kitchen.

I gave Rory the ' I'm watching you ' action.

Ethan's POV:

" I felt something, on my leg!" I heard Della told her mom.

I ran to the chimney and tried to reach for the recorder.

I ran back into the kitchen to find it littered with dead - yet alive - animals.

Benny and Sarah armed with weapons.

Benny made a ' Snow White ' reference and shot a few of the critters around him.

Me and Sarah did the same - I mean, not about the reference, but we did shoot a few critters.

" This is not good!" I stated.

" This is awesome!" Rory disagreed. Rory then picked up a rat, covered in sauce, sniffed it and spoke. " Ah. Try them with the clam sauce!" He then turned around and ate it.

" Ah, ha, ha, that's hilarious. " My Dad came into the kitchen laughing - fake laughing -.

" Hey, dad!" I turned him around.

" Hey, I thought I heard a loud bang.. " He then went to turn again, but I wouldn't have it.

" Dad, no. Hey, now that our guest is settled in, time to ' wow ' them with your new sales pitch. "

" The new pitch?"

I nodded.

" Top ten fun facts about insurance? You think?"

" Yeah. That's it!... Go for it."

I then lead him to the dining room's door.

" Yeah. " He then went to the table again.

I then turned around and noticed Benny had hare on his back. The first thing I could think of doing was getting the frying pan and hitting him hard on the back with it.

" What was that for?!" Benny asked.

I quickly shot the animal.

" Just some... Hair on your back... Now, I told my mom I'd get the Parmesan... " I said, walking to the cupboard. As I opened the door to it, Puffles was in there - angry as ever. " PUFFLES. " I exclaimed, before it jumped at me.

I started fighing it and I heard Della say ' Puffles ' again... _Crap..._

Me and Sarah held Puffles to the cupboards and Benny got out his gun. _**( I'm dying - I did not mean for that to sound sexual AT ALL. XD .. )**_

" Goodbye, Puffles!" He exclaimed, before shooting Puffles and making him vanish.

His collar then fell in the sauce.

" EW! His collar!" Sarah exclaimed, disgusted.

" Sarah, I'm gonna need the sauce. " Mom said, as she picked up the bowl.

" Bu-"

" Right now, okay?" She then walked to the dining room.

" Mom! Mom, wait!" I ran after her.

" What?"

" I'll get it. "

" No, I'm fi-no, let it go, I've got it. Okay?"

We were then fighting over the bowl. _Now this can't end well..._

" No. "

" Okay, come-go!"

" No, I-"

" Hey, what was that-" Della started, but got cut off when me and my mom accidentally threw the sauce... And Puffles... Over her dress.

She gasped.

" Puffles?!"

" Yeah.. That's him... Kinda... " Benny began.

She gasped again and ran off.

" Della, wait! I can explain!... Not right now, but.. I'll think of something..!" He said as he ran after her.

" Ethan, you better have a good explanation for this!" Mom warned.

Sarah was cleaning up the kitchen when I walked in.

" Phew.. Heh... Evil critters done... " I then took off my vest. " Sweater-vest... Gone. " I stated, as I placed it on the side.

There then was a knock on the backdoor and gathering it was Rory, I spoke.

" Come on in, Rory. " I said, as I opened the door - only to find not Rory, but... _Tiberius... _" Tiberius, my old friend... I should've known you'd show up last... "

" Take the shot! He's evil! Get him!" Sarah yelled at me.

I froze - I couldn't.

" Huh... I can't. " I whimpered.

Then he attacked me.

" OH, GOD!"

" _Fine. _I'll do it!" Sarah said, as she picked up a pistol and shot Tiberis - him disappearing.

Just then my dad walked in.

" Uh... " Sarah started.

" What happened here?" He asked.

" Uh... Food fight?" I tried.

" I should've known Tiberius never ran away... " I began. " I mean, he died and my folks buried him in the field, where I found him... Behind Della's place... Speaking of which, have you talked to Della? " And just when I said that, Della was walking towards us and when she spotted us, she instantly turned around and walked the other way.

" Uh.. Our friendship is on hold... At least until she gets out of counselling!" Benny told me. I just laughed at him. He was so funny.

" What about Grandma? Did she think of a punishment? "

Before he could answer, Sarah came down the road in Benny's Grandma's old car.

We both started walking towards her.

" Ta-da! " She smiled. " Guess who _finally _got their license! Your Grandma gave me her old car. Huh. The hard part was saving up enough for insurance, but your dad gave me a _great _deal. "

" Yeah, he's the best. "

" BOO! " Rory shouted, as he appeared in the back-seat of Sarah's car.

Me and Benny jumped back, both scared _and _surprised.

" Rory! This ' Vampire-Ninja ' stuff_ has _to stop, or-" I stopped speaking, when I noticed Rory wasn't in the car anymore.

" Okay, how'd he do that?" Sarah asked.

" Don't care. Let's just get outta here, before he comes back. Come on, E." Benny said as he started walking. And so I followed him.

" Wait, don't you guys want a lift?"

" Nope. I think we've got some other plans. " Benny than winked at me and I could feel my face heat up.

Sarah, obviously not wanting to know more, just nodded her head in understanding and drove away.

" Well, come on then, B. " I smiled at him and we walked down the street, to my house, hand-in-hand. I think we both knew what was going to happen next...


	2. Three Cheers For Evil

My Babysitter's A Vampire:

- Three Cheers For Evil -

No one's POV:

" BOOM. Did a bomb just go off in my head?... " Cheerleaders sign-up was going on and the cheerleaders were singing a rhyme. "... Go, devils!" They finished.

Erica walked around the corner, with a wild grin on her face.

" Erica! " Sarah snapped, as she ran after her. " _Please, _tell me you're not doing what I _think _you're doing!" She then pointed at the cheerleader's ' Sign Up 2 Cheer! ' banner.

" What? It's _just cheerleading. _" Erica replied, innocently. " I thought you said you wanted us to be normal?"

" I think it needs to be more like... This. " And with that, the head cheerleader knocked some books out of a geeky-looking girl's hands, making her leave the sign-up table.

" Cheerleaders are _not _normal! They're more evil than us and... We're _Vampires!_" Sarah replied, whispering the last word.

" Sarah.. " Erica started. " You know I've always wanted to be a cheerleader. And now that I'm really hot... I can. Besides, these girls have been telling me to _bite them _for years. " She then made her fangs appear, flashing Sarah a smile and a wink.

She laughed a little.

" Yeah... I don't think that's what they had in mind... "

" Oh, come on, who's gonna miss... Just one..?" She then wiggled her eye-brows a little and approached the girls.

Ethan's POV:

" Someone might!" Benny protested, as me and him walked up to Sarah.

" Isn't this kinda like letting Magneto join the X-Men?" I asked, Benny silently agreeing with me, nodding his head.

" I'll assume that's geek-speak for a ' fox in the hen-house ' thing..?" Sarah looked a little confused.

Benny just looked at me, with an unsure look, shrugging his shoulders.

" If you have _any _ideas on how I'm supposed to stop her, I'm all ears. "

Me and Benny then raised our eye-brows, both looking behind Sarah, suggestively and Benny even gave out a little hinting cough.

Sarah then turned around, getting it and her eyes widened.

" You could join, too?" I smiled.

Then me and Benny did some sort of cheerleading dance - _to be honest, I don't even know..._

Sarah was still against the idea though.

" No, no, no, no. There _has _to be another way. "

Just then, me and Benny finished our little dance.

" Oh! Cowabunga!" Benny laughed, as Sarah came out of the girl's bathroom, in her cheerleading outfit.

" Do _NOT _say _anything!_ " Sarah warned, as he continued to laugh - me joining in.

" You look... Peppy?" Benny tried and Sarah just glared at him.

" _Look, _somebody needs to make sure Erica doesn't do any... _Sampling. _And I'm the only one who can _squeeze _into this thing. "

" Let's see what you've got, girls. " The head cheerleader stated, as she stood at the door to the gym.

" Um... Er.. " I started.

" God bless cheerleaders. " Benny laughed and I just shook my head at him, smiling.

Sarah just sighed and followed her.

" I think Sarah might need some, er... _Back-up. _" Benny said, starting to head to the gym, too.

" I think she'll be fine. " I pulled him away, getting _slightly _jealous...

I then accidentally bumped into Erica.

She gasped.

" Watch. Out. " I heard her say, before she walked off and I got pulled into a vision...

_* Flash. *_

_Erica, as a nerd, walking through the hallways of school._

_The head cheerleader tripped her up, making her fall over. She laughed at her._

_* Flash. *_

_She stood on Erica's glasses._

_" Hey, Erica. "_

_Still laughing._

_* Flash. *_

_Erica, with her vampire eyes and fangs, hissing._

_* Vision ended. *_

" Huh. " I gasped. " Whoa! I just had a vision! "

" I know, bud, me, too!" Benny smiled, eyeing the cheerleaders.

" Hold on, Benny, I'm going to stop you there. "

" What is it?"

" You. You're _always _flirting with girls and always talking about them infront of me. I mean, what, the hell?! "

" Ethan, I-"

" No. Look, I'll tell you about the vision later. But let's get something clear... We're through. " And with that I stormed off.

Benny's POV:

_I'm SUCH an idiot! How could I be so stupid? My liking for girls... __Hot__ girls.. Has made me lose the best thing tha ever happened to me. Gosh, I need to talk to Ethan..._

I ran off to find my ex-boyfriend.

And let me say, it was not easy.

It felt like ages before I found him sitting under a tree outside.

I didn't know if it was better to approach him, or just sneakily sit beside him, so I chose the second idea.

" Hey. " I whispered quietly, after a while of silence.

" Hey. " He replied, still not looking at me.

" Listen, E, about-"

" Benny, I'm not mad. "

" How did you know that's what I was going to say?"

" I know you. "

I smiled at him, although he didn't see, because he was still looking at the ground.

" So.. You're not mad?"

" No... I'm disappointed. Benny, I thought you r_eally _liked me. "

" I _do _really like you! Ethan, I love you. "

Ethan's POV:

Now this caught me off-guard. He's never told me he loves me before...

" Y-You love me?"

" Yeah and I was stupid. I _promise _you that I only have feelings for you. I mean, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think girls were hot and if I said that I don't flirt with them all the time, but I know that I _wouldn't _be lying if I said that I love you and only you... Because I do. "

I then looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" Benny, I.. I love you, too, but... You've hurt me. "

" Ethan, it's not like I cheated on you... "

" But how do I know that? Huh? How do I _know _that you didn't go behind my back and kiss some girl, or... Do something else...?"

" Because I _wouldn't. _I wouldn't do that to you, E! "

" Look, we'll talk about this later, but right now I'm going to tell you about the vision I had earlier. "

" Okay... " He looked sad.

" So, Erica's out for the head cheerleader's blood! "

" We need to keep an eye on them! "

I then eyed him, harshly.

" No! Not because they're hot!.. I mean-oh, my gosh, Ethan I really didn't mean that, I-"

" Benny, it's fine. I understand. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on them... "

" Mm, hm. "

We then attempted to go into the gym, but painfully got thrown out by the head cheerleader.

" Or it could hurt... _A lot... _" I said, as me and Benny were still in pain.

" And... 1. 2. 3. 4. " The head cheerleader started. " Everybody got that?"

" Yeah. "

" Those girls are _never _gonna let us in. " I told Benny, as we watched the girls from the halls. I was leaning on his shoulder. " Maybe a spy-cam?"

" No, no. We need to infiltrate. " Benny replied. " Get up close, in person. "

" And how are we gonna do that? "

Benny then raised his eye-brow and I _knew _he had an idea... A bad one...

_Aaaannnnd I was right._

He had made us both dress up like girls, in cheerleading uniform.

" This... Is your worst idea yet!" I snapped. " This underwear is riding up my butt. " I was trying to un-do a wedgie, awkwardly... _And awkward it was..._

" Actually, I find them flattering. " He laughed.

" I thought we were gonna s_py _on these girls, not be one?!... No one's ever gonna buy us as chicks!"

" Are you kidding?! They totally will!... You're hanging a little.. Low on the left. " Benny stated, as he pointed to the left side of my chest.

I then sorted it out.

" Oh, who cares?! This just wont work... "

Just then, Rory walked past, drink blood from a tube - well, at least he w_as_ until he spotted us...

" Well, hello, there, foxy ladies. " Rory smiled, flirting.

" Hi!.. Um... I'm Betty!... And _this _is... " Benny started, in a " girly " voice.

" ... Veronica...!" I pitched in.

" Sssweet. So much easier than remembering ' Angel 1 '... " He then put his hand on Benny's - cough, sorry - _Betty's _chin. _And, no, I'm not jealo-I TOTALLY AM. THAT LITTLE SHIT. _" And ' Angel 2 '. " He smiled at me. " I'll see you gals around. " He then walked off.

" See ya. "

" Bye. "

" See?" Benny said.

" Okay, _fine, _it's worth a shot... " I gave in. " But it's to save the cheerleaders. "

" That's my girl! Alright!"

We then awkwardly stood in the gym, watching the cheerleaders, after somehow acing our audition...

" I can not believe we beat out _40 _girls to make the squad. "

" Never, ever, under-estimate the power of a good ' fall on your face ' spell. " Benny smiled, shaking his head.

" What?" My head snapped up at him.

" You don't actually think we were _better _than them...?"

" I don't know... It's... I nailed the jumping-jacks... "

" Um... Betty! Veronica! Would you care to join us?... " Called the leader from the group.

" Oh. We care!" Said _Betty, _skipping happily to the other girls. I just followed his lead, giggling.

" Now, form up, girls. I want to hear you shout. "

I then got a vision.

_* Flash. *_

_The school body, in the bleachers._

_They suddenly pass out._

_* Flash. *_

_Sarah, too._

_* End of vision. *_

" Okay! Now, hit the showers, rookies. Some of you new recruits are _rank. _" She aimed the last part in mine and Benny's direction.

" Ouch. " Said Benny. " I thought the board queen was crusty... "

" Benny. I just had another vision. It was almost like Erica sucked the blood out of _everyone. _"

" We better tell Sarah. "

" But... The girls are headed to the shower... "

" Lives are at stake here, Ethan! I don't think this can wait! Do you?"

" Wait. "

" What?"

" You-"

" Ethan, come on, we're not together, remember? And I know, _for a fact, _that you like girls, too. So, why not? So... Do you think this can wait?" He smiled at me.

" That would be irresponsible!" I smiled, as I followed him to the girl's shower-room.

As we entered, we came face-to-face with Sarah staring at us.

" D-oh.. Erm... _Excuse _me, I was just.. Ah, ha.. Heh.. Just wanted to fix my hair. The humidity just makes it-" Benny started, but got cut off by a " realising " Sarah.

" _Please, _stop. Save the act for your idiot friends. I can't believe-"

" No, listen. " I cut _her _off. " Listen, you can't tell anyone - it's important. I just had a terrible vision... "

" Uh, _ditto._ I'm gonna have to wash my eyes out with soap!... Look, I can handle Erica. Go, practice your cheers and have a cold shower. " She replied, walking away.

Me and Benny then looked at each other, before he spoke and we followed Sarah.

" If you insist... "

" _AT HOME. _" She stopped us.

" Oh... " We both then left, peeking behind us, as we walked out the door.

- At Lunch, In The Cafeteria -

" I never knew cheer routines could be so tricky!... " Benny began, as we walked away from the food counter, with our trays. " Am I rotating my hips too late before I _pop _and _lock_?" He asked, as he popped and locked his hips.

" You know, I didn't want to throw you off, but you have to rotate from the _core. _" I corrected him, as I did the action I was talking about. He then tried it. " See this? Ugh - what am I saying?" I snapped at myself.

Then Rory walked up to us again, but this time in the school mascot's costume.

" WHAZZZZUP?!"

" Rory. Heh. You're the mascot?" I asked, eyeing his devil costume.

" Of course! Best way to hang with all the _HOT _cheerleading chicks! A_nd _there's this one blonde-hottie-mcLovely, name's ' Betty '. _So _into me!" Just then, both mine a_nd _Benny's facial expressions fell.

" Yeah. I.. Doubt that, dude... " Benny awkwardly told him.

" Yeah. So do I! " I may have sounded a little angrier than necessary... But _hey, _he is my boyfriend.. Well.. _Ex-_boyfriend, but... I'll probably forgive him soon... " Um.. " I cleared my throat. " W-What about Veronica?"

" Nah... She's okay. " He shrugged.

" Just ' okay '?"

" Her legs are kinda bandy. " I glared at him when he said this and I could hear Benny laughing.

" But _Betty, _I just wanna _sink my fangs-"_

" Yeah... We get it. " Benny seemed awkward and scared.

No one's POV:

The group of cheerleaders made their way to the counter, pushing infront of everyone else in the line.

" Live sandwiches? Seriously? That's gross. " Said the head cheerleader.

" I know what I'd like for lunch. " Erica said, eyeing her.

" You know, these kids were here first. Everyday, you come in here and-" The lunch lady got cut off when the head cheerleader used some sort of magic to make her jam her hands in the cash-register.

" You should be more careful. " She warned, eye still glowing pink.

And with that the cheerleaders turned.

" Come on girls, we've got things to do. "

Erica hissed as they all walked off and then followed.

Benny's POV:

" Ugh. Hanging with those girls makes me wanna stake _myself _through the heart. " Sarah moaned, as she stood next to us, only to be dragged away by Erica.

" The star is the _most _important position for the pep rally tomorrow. It _has _to be perfect if we're gonna get enough team spirit. " The head cheerleader warned. She sighed. " Okay. I wanna hear you shout. "

We all sang together.

" We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star. We may look like girls, but that's not all we are! "

" Spirit fingers!" We all giggled as we twinkled our fingers in the air. " Way to cheer! Let's hit the mall... "

" Ugh. I can't believe I signed up for this.. " Sarah whined. " And you guys, why would you volunteer early?"

" I don't know. I just kinda wanted to see Ethan in a skirt... " I smiled, winking at Ethan - who blushed and laughed.

Sarah sighed.

" Never mind... So, where to next, straight home?" She asked Erica.

" No, I think I'm gonna go, grab a bite. " She then walked over to the other cheerleaders, Sarah quickly following her.

" We're forces of nature. That's what makes a star-you know, something about that, I mean, just makes me feel all tingly inside... _It's great_... "

" You sure it's your new cheers and not your.. New boyfriend?" Ethan laughed as Rory came our way. " Speaking of which, I think we should-"

" Well, hello, there, my babe. " Rory cut me off.

At this point, I was dying of laughter.

" _Sweety, stop it... _Stop... " He mumbled the last part as he walked away.

Rory then looked at me and shuddered, walking away._... Dickhead..._

Erica's POV:

The head cheerleader was doing her make-up in the mirror inside her locker, so I took this opportunity to confront her.

I walked up to her and she turned around.

I smiled sadly.

" You don't remember me, do you?" My voice was weak.

She then folded her arms, waiting for me to continue.

" You girls used to trip me and tease me about how much I ate... Well, I still have a healthy appetite... Only a slightly _different _diet. " I then bared my fangs, hissing at her, but - to my surprise - she used some sort of witchcraft to stop my attack.

" ERICA!" I heard Sarah call.

Ethan's POV:

- At My House, In My Room -

" Benny, we need to talk. " I said to him. We were sitting at my desk and he spun his chair to face me.

" What is it, E?" He asked.

" I'm beginning to really understand what you mean by liking girls, but, you know, _really _liking me and I am willing to forgive you, if you can promise me this _one _thing... "

" Anything, E! Name it!"

" While we're together, you wont even look in the direction of girls. I get a little...-"

" _Jealous?_" He asked, his mouth breaking into a smile.

" _Yes... Jealous. _" I repeated, with gritted teeth, recalling the scenes with Rory flirting with _Betty._

" _Awh. _Is this about Rory?" He asked, as if he was talking to a baby.

" N-no. " I felt my face heat up and being my stubborn self, I folded my arms.

" Awh. Come here. " He then pulled me into a hug. " Wait. Back up... W_hen we're together?_" His eye-brows then wiggled again, suggestively.

" Yes. Benny, will you be my boyfriend... Again?" I blushed.

" Oh, I thought you'd never ask!" He replied, like a girl does in a _really _dramatic movie.

He then leaned in and kissed me, softly, on the lips. We then had a " yay! We just got back together, let's make-out for a while!" sort of moment. But it was good... _Really _good.

I then pulled away, when I remembered that we had to figure out this whole situation.

" I'm sorry, B, but we need to figure this out. "

" Yeah, I know.. "

_God, talk about ' cock-blocking '!... I'M KIDDING... Sorta..._

" Benny, are you sure it's the cheers making you tingle? Maybe it was gas...?"

" My tingles are _never _wrong. Look, the forces of nature... _' Earth, air, fire and water - that's what makes a star '_... " His eyes then widened. " Oh, man.. E, this isn't just some chick-cheer. I think it's some kind of.. Incantation. "

" We're the forces of nature... That's what makes a star... We may look like girls... "

" But that's not all we are... " We chorused.

" Oh, man. So, Stephanie doesn't just _act _like a witch... "

" She is one... "

" So, that vision I had in the gym - it-it wasn't Erica's! It was Stephanies!... And.. Tomorrow's rally has _nothing _to do with team spirit."

" She's after the human spirits of the _whole _school!... Erica's in for a nasty shock... "

" So is Sarah.. " Just then my phone beeped. " She says she's on her way over.. Sarah's bringing Stephanie and the whole squad... To see _Betty _and _Veronica_... "

We both then shared the same worried look.

" Uh... "

" Pay up. " Demanded Jane, as she put out her hand for me to pass her some money.

I sighed and reached for my wallet.

" Mom and dad wont find out about this, right?... " I asked, eyeing my little sister.

She then snatched the money from my grasp.

" Not from me, but I'm not so sure about you two. "

" Uh. Thanks.. "

Me and Benny then entered the living room, as our female selves, to find a bunch of giggling teenage girls...

" Oh, there you are! " Stephanie smiled as she saw us. " Don't be shy, girls, join the fun!... The spirit squad is now in session! "

" Hi, gals!" Sarah squealed as she ran up to us. " Oh! _Nice. Hair!_ " She said to Benny. " Oh, my gosh, cheerleader sleepovers are so fun! And later on, we're gonna give each other mani-pedis! "

" And make sundays! And do each other's hair! " Benny joined in, excitedly.

" Benny!" I snapped.

" Yes!" Sarah squealed again. " We. Need sundays now!" She smiled, as she held on to Benny's hands and the jumped together, happily.

" Sarah, what are you doing?! You know Stephanies' a witch, right?" I asked her - _yes, getting jealous again, but also to keep her and the others safe._

" Okay, I know she _seems _like a witch, because she _acts _like a witch, but she's actually _really _sweet! You know... _As long as you're not ugly... " _She then squealed once more and joined the girls again.

" I think Sarah's under Stephanie's spell... She's acting like a total... _Girl... _" I whispered to Benny.

" Yeah. You and I on the other hand are just... " Benny started.

" Point taken.. "

" So, what do we do now? "

" I know.. " Sarah smiled as she picked up a cushion and stood on the coffee table. " LET'S HAVE A PILLOW FIGHT!" Soon all the girls were screaming and running around, hitting each other with the cushions in their hands.

So, me and Benny just decided to join in. I mean, w_hat, the heck, _right?

- The Next Morning, In My Room -

I woke up to Benny sleeping next to my bed, on the floor.

" Benny... Benny, wake up!" I then threw my pillow at his head.

" UGH... D-Dude! You've got stuff all over your face!"

" What, the-" I felt my face. " D-Dude! Your nails are red!" I exclaimed, pointing.

" Ugh. T-Your's are pink!... I feel so violated. "

" Those cheerleaders _must _be stopped... Who knows what they'll paint next!... "

Benny then sat at my desk and I followed him. He was going through his spellbook.

" Okay. Lots of these old spells channel energy, with the five points of the star - one for each of the elements. "

" Wait. Stephanie said she needed _5 _cheerleaders... She's using our formation to zap spirits!"

" Pentagrams are never good. I just hope a reversak spell will be enough to block the flow of energy. "

We then heard a knock on my bedroon door and quickly took off our wigs, stuffing them in the desk draws.

" Ah, ha, ha. Er.. Come in!" I called, as I tried to take the stickers off my face... And I did... _Phew..._

" Grandma? What-What are you doing here?"

" I promised Jane. Some strength potion, but I wanted to give you these. " She then handed me and Benny each a pom pom.

" Pom poms?"

" Protection wands! For the big rally today. You think I didn't hear those cheerleaders last night?" She asked, seeing our expressions. " Don't be fooled. Behind those pigtails and short skirts, there's some _serious _black magic at work. But not _all _cheerleaders are bad... " She then opened up some sort of year book. " Back in my day, I had the highest kick on the squad. " She then placed the book infront of us, showing us a picture of a cheerleading squad. " We had one girl who was _desperate _to get on the team. She was consumed with bitterness.. Wonder what ever happened to her... Well, you boys better get ready for your big day. " She then smiled at us and walked away.

" Bye. Grandma, th-thank you. Thanks... Thanks... " She smiled once more and left.

" Wow. " I smiled.

" What?"

" Your grandma was hot. " I laughed.

" What-wha-.. Are you _trying _to ruin the word ' hot ' for me forever?!"

" Dude... Dude-look at this. " I said, showing him the book.

He just looked away.

" I d_on't _want to know how hot she was, okay?!"

" No, no! The picture _below _it. It's... " He then looked at it.

" Stephanie?!"

" I don't think Stephanie and your grandma got along very well... " I told Benny, as we were sitting on the couch at school, looking at the yearbook.

" Why?" He asked.

" She signed your grandma's yearbook: _' I'll get you one day! p.s. Have the worst summer EVER!' _"

" That symbol... I've seen it before in my spellbook, it's.. The symbol meaning... _' Immortality '... _"

" That might explain why she's still 17!... Okay, I am so loving your hot grandma with her magic pom poms right now. " I laughed.

" _Dude... _" I then walked away, still laughing, but he called after me. " Don't talk about my grandma's pom poms like that!... What-"

The pep rally had begun and the crowd was cheering on our squad as we entered.

" The moment has come, this is it. Our finest hour - no stopping us now, you can't resist our power! We're forces of nature, that's what makes a star - we may look like girls, but that's not all we are! "

Everyone was still cheering.

" _Garno, verto, immortalis. Garno, verto, immortalis. _Give up now, 'cause you're gonna be beat. We're out for power and you're-"

" Now, Benny, now!" I told him.

" _Subsis Thoraso Linnie Mock Na. _" I joined in with him and we repeated a few times, only to be cut off by Stephanie.

" Back off, geeks! I've been waiting 50 years to bring this school down and _no one _is going to stop me now!" She warned.

Then she continued her spell and me and Benny continued our's.

Stephie then made all the doors shut and the lights all went off, too.

The start formation lit up all different colours and Stephanie was raised into the air.

All the souls were being sucked out of everyone.

" Ethan, I don't think it's working. " Benny stated. " Maybe we're saying it wrong?"

" Step out of the pentagram!" I said.

We both struggled to leave the formation.

" I can't! I'm stuck!"

" Push Grandma's pom poms closer to Sarah!" We both did exactly that and Sarah was brought out of the trance. " Sarah! Sarah!"

She gasped.

" What happened?! What's going on?!"

" Stephanie's a witch! She's sucking the souls out of the whole student body!"

" Get back in formation!" Stephanie snapped. " The cheer must be completed!"

" Here's a _new _cheer for you.. " Sarah began. " Give me an ' out '!" She then left the pentagram and all the cheerleaders fell to the ground.

" BOOYAH!"

" Nice. "

Then all the lights came back on and the students all woke up.

" Sweet. It's like an ' all-you-can-eat ' buffet!" Erica smiled.

The three of us just looked at her then.

" What?! Like _anyone's _going to miss her! She's a total-" She then stopped when she realised Stephanie was really old and... _Disgusting..._

" She's... _Old! _" One of the girls said, them all moving away from her.

" You! You ruined _everything! _" Stephanie snapped at us.

" Poor Stephanie... " Benny's Grandma started... " I remember how _mean _folks were to you back then... " She then went to walk away, when Stephanie got a knife out, with magic and went to go for her.

She used a spell to knock her out.

" What I forgot was just how much you deserved it. "

" Three cheers for Grandma!" Sarah smiled.

" WHEW!"

" I am so done with cheerleading. " I then threw my pom pom on the ground.

" Agreed. " Benny and Sarah chorused.

" Smart kids. All that jumping around is fun, but what you're left with is saggy pom poms. " Grandma. Weir stated, as she put her arms around Sarah and Benny.

Benny then awkwardly walked away and as did I.

Benny's POV:

Me and Ethan were at the food counter, getting our lunch, when we noticed the lunch lady's name tag: ' _Stephanie '_. It was defnitely the same person, too.

" Thanks... Stephanie... " Ethan said. " What if she put a hex on our sandwiches?... " He whispered to me.

" Okay, d_on't worry, _Grandma blocked her powers, now she's just a sad old lady in a hair-net. " I assured him.

" Who can still spit in your food. " Sarah chimed in, walking away again.

I then awkwardly looked at the sandwiches and threw them over my shoulder.

Just then, Rory walked up to us.

" Hey, Rory. " Ethan greeted. " Sorry to hear your girlfriend moved away... "

" But I _did _bump into her and she asked me to give you this. " I then handed him a pink note.

_My dearest Rory-kins, our time together was short, yet precious, like you. But somehow I sensed a darkness in you I could never trust myself to resist. Be strong, my little devil..._

Rory then started floating.

_Love, Betty._

Me and Ethan quickly pulled him back down.

" Dude, _Rory. _" Ethan snapped.


End file.
